


Camping Grounds

by Rahzma



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camping, F/M, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzma/pseuds/Rahzma
Summary: Spinel and Anon go on a camping trip together.





	Camping Grounds

>It's cold, it rained a bit, and your legs are killing you  
>But you really wanted to show Spinel a fun time, and you knew she'd never experienced something like this before  
"Anon, are you ok? You look a little noodly. I thought I was the one with rubber legs."  
>She tips over, stands on her hands and flops her legs back and forth to emphasize the noodlyness of them  
>"Hahaha... yeah, yeah I'm ok. Thanks for that. Now get back on your noodles and flop forward, we're almost there."  
>She proceeds to flip back upright, but takes overly exaggerated steps  
>Though only for a few steps, then she walks normally beside you, holing on to your arm  
>With her little display you find the strength to keep going a little further  
>After another 10 minutes of climbing up a forest trail that took you up along a mountain side, you finally arrive at the place you told her about  
>You're out of breath, but you make a big show of things anyway  
>For her, you would do anything, even be a better, stronger you  
>"Here we are! The best campsite in the whole world!"  
>You spread your arms, gesturing all around the area  
>It's a fairly large clearing, normally meant for a large group to set up camp  
>But you took Spinel during the off season specifically so you could have the place to yourselves, and thankfully it worked out perfect  
"Oh, wow Anon, this place sure is big. What's that over there?"  
>She points towards a small building further into the clearing, surrounded by trees except for a small trail the curves around and through the densely packed trees  
>"That's the locker room. The staff that keeps an eye on things up here delivered all of our stuff up there. Cost a little extra, but hey, saves up from having to carry it all the way up that trail ourselves haha. There's also a bathroom and shower room in there. We may be out in the wild up here, but we're not animals. Best of both worlds I say."  
>You give her a big smile, excited to be here with her  
>It's been a long time since you came here, and it was with your family  
>You thought it was more of a nuisance back then, wishing you were home so you could watch TV or play video games  
>Now though, you look back on the time fondly  
>"*I want to share this place with her... It's special to me. And... she-*"  
"That is pretty convenient. You know though, I coulda carried everything pretty easy. Check out these sweet pythons!"  
>She inflates her arms and fists to flex in different poses  
>You can't help but burst into a laughing fit  
>Ever since you first met Spinel you knew she was special  
>Then she stretched her arm 3 times longer than her body and you saw how special she was  
>And after you spend some time with her, and got to know who she was as a person...  
>Then you got to feel how special she is  
>After the two of you manage to stop laughing, you make your way to the locker room and gather up your camping gear  
>You had to show Spinel the ropes a bit, and teach her how to properly set up the tent  
>With the two of you working together, you managed to get it all set up in just under half an hour  
>It had stopped raining at some point, though it wasn't a very heavy rain in the first place, more of a light drizzle  
>It had been steadily getting colder though  
>You feel it on your face, and it's even starting to pierce through your jacket  
>But instead of starting on the campfire, there's something else you have to do first  
>"Hey, Spinel? I want to show you something. It's just the two of us out here, I'd like to take a walk with you real quick. We can leave our stuff behind and it'll be fine."  
"O-oh, ok? If you're sure you're up for it."  
>From the other side of the tent she lightly bounces her way over to you and latches on to your arm again  
"W-wait.. Anon? Oh my Diamonds, you're so cold! Poor baby!"  
>Before you have a chance to say anything she wraps her arms several times around you and pushes her face close to yours  
>"Sp-"  
"Shh. Let mama Spin warm you up."  
>With that she closes the last little gap between you and kisses you on the forehead  
>She holds the kiss for a few moments, then gently rubs her cheeks on yours, switching from left to right  
>"Mm.. Spinel..."  
>She kisses you softly  
"I said shush."  
>You just nod in agreement  
>After a few more kisses, all over your face, and your lips, and a few more cheek rubs, you definitely feel a lot warmer  
"There, feel better now?"  
>"Yes ma'am. Maybe even a little too hot. I'm gonna have to pay you back three fold for this later."  
>As flustered as you had gotten at her rubbing all over you, now it was her turn to blush  
"...Promise?"  
>"Bet your sweet pink butt."  
>The sun was beginning to go down now, and everything was starting to get dark  
>'Oh! Dang! Come on, let's go, let's go!"  
>Startled out of her haze, she went with you as you pulled her forward  
>You take her by the hand and walk quickly towards the locker room, this time going passed it and towards the trail beside it  
>It's a curved trail that seems to zig zag a bit  
>You wished it was a straight line, but you can see that within the trees there's a lot of giant boulders and dangerous pits that would make a straight path far too treacherous  
>The sun was slowling dropping more and more and you worried you weren't going to make it in time  
>But eventually you made it up the trail and emerge into a clearing  
>The clearing was the edge of a huge cliff  
>Not quite the top of the mountain, but it was high enough to provide a good view of the whole surrounding area  
>There wasn't a single thing to block your view  
>"Spinel, come up to the edge with me. I want you to see this."  
>The two of you slowly step forward, but stop at a safe distance  
>"Now, look out there."  
>And she did  
>There was a forest below the cliff , a river flowing through the trees to the right, and a few clearings interspersed that were used for campsites  
>Above though, there was a vast open sky, and the sun was setting just then  
>You wrapped your arm around her and pulled her close  
>She leaned into you, places her head on your shoulder  
>Wrapped in each other, the two of you stared out and watched the end of the day together, clouds rolling by, the sun dropping lower and lower, the sky changing from different shades of orange, to pinks, and purples, and eventually, it was fully night  
>You don't know how long the two of you stood there watching the sunset together  
>Your legs felt weak, your arms sore from holding her so tightly, your stomach rumbling from waiting so long to eat  
>But all you can think about is how happy you are right now  
"Beautiful."  
>"W-what?"  
"That was.. beautiful. I've never seen so many colors in the sky before. I... I never knew, just how pretty the sky could be... I.."  
>Tears begin to well up, and she squeezes you a little tighter  
>She pulls you into a full hug and burries her face into your chest  
>"Spinel?"  
"For so long... I waited so long. Every day. Every night. I saw the stars move, sometimes I could even make out whole galaxies. But...Through all of that. I've never seen something so beautiful... I never had...you..."  
>Suddenly your eyes were stinging as tears began to form in your eyes  
>You squeeze Spinel just as tightly as she does you  
>"I'm sorry. Sorry for everything you've been through. I know it was horrible, and painful. And so, so lonely... But you're here now. With me. I brought you here because I wanted to share this moment with you. I've been to the place so many times before, but... I've never seen it so beautiful before either."  
>At this point you kiss her forehead  
>"I think... I know, it's because you're here. Because you're with me, I feel like it's the first time I'm truly experiencing the sun setting. When I'm with you, things I've done a thousand times over, suddenly feels as if I've been woken from a dream, and all I've experienced before was merely an illusion."  
>She looks up at you, tears staining her face, but no longer falling freely, and you look at her  
>"I'm so happy I met you. You make me happy to be alive. To be here, on this beautiful planet, next to this beautiful gem... I want to share everything with you Spinel... I... I don't ever want to be without you. I want you right by my side, no matter what. I uh... I..."  
>Suddenly your tongue feels swollen and you struggle to find the words  
>But then you look at her face again, and you find the courage to finish what you were saying  
>For her  
>You let go of Spinel and drop to one knee, your head down  
"Anon! Are you ok? Oh no, did I keep you standing too long? I'm sorry! I-"  
>"I'm ok..."  
>You slowly reach into your jacket pocket and pull out a small black box  
>"Spinel... part of the reason, a big part of the reason I asked you here is because I wanted to ask you something. Something important."  
>You lift your head to look at her, and lift the box up, opening it  
>Inside is a silver ring, no gemstone is embedded in it, but it's an intricate band of 2 lines intertwining together  
>"Spinel. You make me so happy, I can't even find the right words to describe it... and, I never want to leave you behind. I want you by my side forever. Will you stay with me? Will you love me? Will you live with me, share everything with me? Will you marry me?"  
>At every word, more tears had begun to flow from Spinels eyes, and she was covering her mouth in surprise  
>After just a moment of silence, she kneels before you on both legs  
"Anon. I... I don't know the right words to say. I mean... I've tried to learn as much as I can here. I know what it means. But I... I never thought-. I never thought it would happen to me. I just know... I just know that I love you. And I don't want to leave you, or be left behind. I want to live with you. I want to share everything I have, and everything I am with you."  
>She takes the ring into her hand, and moves closer to you and wraps her arms around you again  
"I don't know what I'm supposed to say... other than, yes. Of course I will. I want to be with you, through everything. I want you to show me more of this world, more of you. I want... I just want you. So yes. I will marry you."  
>You both hug each other, kneeling on top of a cliff, feeling like you're on top of the world  
>"For someone that doesn't know what to say... you managed to say the perfect thing."


End file.
